Zero Hero-Kirby 10: Destruction Commotion
Destruction Commotion is a crossover between Zero Hero and Kirby 10: Captured. Synopsis An evil villian escapes from Vilgax's ship, and flys closer to Earth. It blows up Kirby's earth, and Vilgax' ship, somehow sending Kirby through a time rift, which leads to Zero's dimension.Kirby end's up in Weirdszille, his home town, but it's different. After metting some kid called Zero, he has to team up and defeat the villian. Plot A villian was laughing maniac-like. The villian was a robot, and it was shooting portals at Kirby. Kirby dodged them all, but one hit the wall. The villian walked into it, and it, along with all the other portals, dissapeared. Kirby grinned, then looked around. Suddenly, below him, he heard a large boom. Suddenly, the explosion expanded, and went through the spaceship. The spaceship blew into blitz. A portal opened up, and it sucked Kirby in. Kirby fell from the sky, landing on his back, on the ground, in Weirdsville. (Kirby): What happened? Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal and walking home with food from McDonald's. (Aparato): Who got the fries? (Zero): ME! (Aparato): McNuggets? (Marsipal): ME! (Aparato): And I got a McFlurry. (Zero): Hey...IT'S A PINK GUY! (Kirby): Huh? Im not pink! Kirby was frustrated. Kirby ran up to Zero super fast, gave him several gut-kicks, and then a few punches in the face. (Zero): OW! What the fudge!? Zero powered up to Bigfoot and kicked Kirby away. He headbutted him and body slammed him. (Zero): Had enough? (Kirby): Just getting started. Kirby ran up, once again about to punch and kick. (Zero): No way thats gonna happen. (Kirby): Who are you!? Aparato and Marsipal picked up Kirby by his arms. (Aparato): I'm Aparato, that's Zero, and that's Marsipal. And you are going to the Plumbers. (Kirby): But you guys are the evil ones! Kirby kicked Aparato and Marsipal, but Zero tackled him. (Kirby): There's no way that the Plumbers will take me in! I work for the Plumbers! Im Kirby Mason, future defeater of Vilgax! (Zero): Yeah right! The only guy I know who defeated Vil-whatever is that one Noah kid! Zero powered up to Lodestar and magnetized a garage door. He struck Kirby with it. (Kirby): Ack. Just listen! (Marsipal): Why should we? (Kirby): Because some villian is here! Suddenly, a giant portal monster comes and starts attacking people. (Aparato): Seems reasonable enough to me. (Zero): Oh come on! You seriously believe this guy? (Marsipal): Why not? We have nothing else to do. (Kirby): Let's go! Kirby ran up and punched the monster. However, before Kirby could punch it, it made two portals. Kirby's hand went through one, and Kirby's hand hit Zero in the face. The monster laughed. It opened another portal, and teleported away. (Zero): AH! FUDGE BASKETS! (Kirby): Sorry. (Marsipal): We have to follow that guy! (Aparato): Good thing I know where that portal leads. (Everyone else): Where? (Aparato): Dunno. (Zero and Kirby): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDGGGEEEEEE Suddenly, Ben 10,000 appears. (Ben): It's at the peanutbutter mueseum! Ben says, and dissepears. (Zero and Kirby): NOOOOO! HE MIGHT EAT ALL THE PEANUTBUTTER! Suddenly, it goes to commercial. End of comercial, and Zero and his gang, and Kirby, are at the peanutbutter mueseum. (Kirby): We're late. He's already gone. He took all the peanutbutter, too. (Zero): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Suddenly, peanutbutter started falling from the sky. Portal's were in the sky, too. Zero powered up to Big Chill. Zero flew outside, and shot the portals. The portals dissapeared. Suddenly, Zero froze the ground, which was full of sticky peanutbutter. Suddenly, the peanutbutter turned hard, and you were now able to walk on it. Zero reverted back and the team ran across. (Kirby): If we hurry, we can catch up! (Marsipal): K. Aparato morphed into a hoverboard and the team got on him. They flew towards the portal that was closing. The made it into one. They landed in...Pakistan. (Zero): I'm not allowed here... (Kirby): Why? (Marsipal): Read Zerobusters. (Kirby): Ugh, put these on. Kirby hands Zero a circus mask, and Zero puts it on. Suddenly, the villian came. Zero powerred up to Heatblast, and tried to shoot fire at it, but it opened two portals. The fire went through the first portal, and came out the second, which was next to Marsipal. Marsipal fainted, though the fire wore off. (Aparato): Man down! Man down! Aparato continues screaming, and suddenly, a portal surrounds Aparato and Marsipal. They fall into it, and are gone. The portal dissepears. (Zero): Aparato, Marsipal! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Suddenly, the villian makes the state of Pakistan dissepear. Though, right before it does, Zero powers up to Big Chill and flies off, holding Kirby. They landed in Weridzville. (Kirby): We dont have mutch time left, come on! Kirby runs into a laboratory, and Zero runs in, too. Inside were very powerfull Techadon suits, that were almost invincible. Kirby hopped into one, and Zero hopped into another. Both of the suit's mask's lit up yellow. The two walked out of the lab, still in suits. Suddenly, the villian appears. The villian trys to shoot Kirby with a portal, but Kirby shoots a powerfull beam of energy at it, destroying it, and then hitting the villian. The villian falls. (Zero (Green Techadon)): My turn! Zero then shoots the villian, and the villian is getting weaker. The villian gets up. The villian shoots a beam of energy at Kirby and Zero. Kirby and Zero slide backwards, but don't fall. (Villian): Enough! The villian suddenly turns huge, and shot Kirby and Zero. They fell down, but quickly got back up. Suddenly, the techadon suits turned huge. The villian reached out to punch the suits, but Zero grabbed it's hand. The villian punches Zero with his other hand, causing Zero to let go. (Kirby): Enough going easy. Techadon suits, combine! Kirby says, and suddenly, the two techadon suits combine, creating an even larger techadon. The villian grew even bigger. Zero and Kirby combined, dubbed Mega Techadon, shoot a large beam at the villian. The villian stays up/ The villian shoots Mega Techadon with an even bigger beam, causing them to fall. They were having trouble getting up. The villian opened the portal, and sent them to a differnet dimension. Suddenly, Kirby and Zero were in a Portal Dimension, suits destroyed. (Zero): What should we do? (Kirby): I got an idea. Look! There were aliens everywhere! Soon... Aparato and Marsipal come out of a portal, saved by Zero and Kirby. (Aparato): How'd you guys...? (Kirby): A bit of help. (Marsipal): So...what's the plan? Zero and Kirby smile at each other. Later... The monster comes to them. They start throwing sponges at him. (Monster):....Seriously? Zero powers up to Bigfoot and punches it in the face. It shot another portal, but Zero threw a towel at it. The towel went through it, and it hit Kirby. Kirby threw it off, ran up to the villian, and kicks it onto the ground. Zero powered up into Big Chill. He made a snowstorm surround the villian. (Villian): NO! YOU WILL NEVER...DEFEAT....CYBER TECHNO! Suddenly, Kirby kicks the villian into icecubews. (Zero and Kirby): Cyber Techno? Pssssh. More like Cyber Lose. WAIT, WHAT? THAT WAS MY LINE! NO WAY, IT WAS MINE! MINE! HEY, IT WAS MINE! (Kirby): Ugh, fine, whatver, it can be youre line. Now we need to restore my world and get me back to it! Ben 10,000 appeared once again. (Kirby): Fuuuu, youre making the movie longer! Whatevar, Ben, turn into Clockwork, make my earth back to life, and teleport me! Ben 10,000 did as told. (Kirby): Seeya, Zero! (Zero): Seeya! Suddenly, we see Kirby in Vilgax's ship. (Kirby): Of course it takes me here. Suddenly, the scene changes to the null void. The ice cubes were reforming. Suddenly, they reformed, the ice melted, and Cyber Techno's body was revealed (Cyber Techno): I WILL GET YOU, KIRBY AND ZERO! Characters and Objects *Kirby Mason *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato *Ben 10, 000 Objects *Mega Techadon *Techadon Zero *Techadon Kirby Villians *Cyber Techno Areas *Weirdsville *Portal Dimension *Chimerian Hammer Trivia *The ending is the only part where Cyber Techno's name is revealed and/or spoken. It is unknown if the heroes knew his name. *The very end is a reference to a possible sequel. *Ben 10,000 makes two minor appearences. *'Mega Techadon' is a reference to when the rangers in Power Rangers would turn into robots and group up to form one giant robot. *In this episode, it is revealed both Zero and Kirby live in Weirdsville. Category:Crossovers Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Kirby 10: Captured Category:Rob Macaroni